


Lighting and Thunder

by anothersouladrift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Person, Natasha POV, Shameless Smut, Smut, irrational fear, lighting and thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wakes up because of a storm. Clint distracts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting and Thunder

_CRASH_

My eyes flash open, hand reaching for the gun under my pillow. The stiflingly hot room is filled with light, and I can hear the rain. I roll off the cot and push the window open to cool the room.

_CRASH_

I jump, not noticeably, externally, but internally, I jump. I carefully climb back into the cot, taking care not to wake Clint. I lay down on my back, covers kicked off, watching the ceiling. Light followed by a crash. Light followed by an echoing boom. Light and sound. I shiver, despite the heat. I know that it’s an irrational fear; it’s just a storm, after all.

I feel my body tense as Clint wraps his arm around me, draping it over my stomach.

“Natasha.”

I try to relax my muscles. Just when it feels like success, lighting, and then thunder. My muscles re-tense.

“Tasha,” Clint whispers in my ear, his voice deep, and thick with sleep. “Count. In between the lighting and the thunder. Count by the thousands. Every number is another mile away.” Light fills the room. Clint starts - “One one thousand.”

He gently plants his lips on my shoulder.

“Two one thousand,” Clint whispers, and I join him. He kisses my neck.

I don’t even register the thunder that follows, as Clint rolls on top of me, our sweat coated bodies pressed against each other. Clint is staring at my lips, running his fingers through my cropped red hair. He pushes his lips against mine suddenly, just as lighting strikes again.

I am suddenly filled with need. It washes through my body, and pools between my legs. Clint kisses his way down, and peels off my lightweight tank top. He kisses down, starting at the base of my throat, and working his way to my sternum. He stops when he reaches the middle of my chest. He moves towards my left breast, first almost nuzzling it, and then he wraps his lips around my nipple, and flicks with his tongue. He looks up at me, mouth still on my breast, and before I can blink, I feel his fingers slip beneath my underwear, rubbing circles around my clit.

Wicked.

I gasp as his other hand works my right nipple into a hardened point. I feel Clint pull my underwear down roughly. I pull his head up, and kiss him hard, reaching with my tongue to capture his. I suck on his bottom lip. I can feel his hardness through his briefs, resting against my thigh. I bite down on his lip, and I feel his cock twitch. Clint moans into my mouth.

I wrap my hand around his cock, and I am so ready, so hot.

“Condom.”

I barely hear Clint’s quiet gasp. He rolls off me, and pulls a condom out of his discarded pants on the floor. He strips his underwear off, and is back in an instant. I prop myself up on my elbows, biting my lip while he puts the condom on. I smile and lean back as he puts his weight on me. He positions himself at my entrance, and is just about ready to enter me, when I grasp his bicep with one hand. He leans back, a slight questioning look in his eyes. I reach between us, and grab hold of his cock, bringing it to my entrance. I rotate myself, rubbing his heard around my clit and folds, then I thrust my hips up, and he is in me, and completing me. I settle my hips into the bed, and Clint begins to rock into me, his mouth coming down on my collarbone, and sucking hard. I circle my hips as he thrusts, and I can feel myself getting close.

“Harder.” I whisper.

He obliges.

Suddenly the building shakes, with a clap of thunder. “Tasha,” Clint moans, right in my ear, and one more thrust and I’m gone.

The moment the last of my orgasm vanishes, I wrap my leg around one of his and I roll us. I straddle him, and he thrusts up into me. I roll my hips, and then I feel Clint’s grip on my hips tighten, and he is thrusting hard, and he hits my g-spot. I come again, and Clint follows after me. This one is more intense than the first. I roll my head back, eyes closed. I can feel the room light up, and a second later thunder rumbles. I roll off Clint. He gets rid of the condom, and then flops back down on the cot. I hitch one let up, over his hip. He drifts off pretty quickly after that and I follow his example.

 

_I am lighting_

_He is thunder -_

_One can’t exist_

_Without the other_


End file.
